Oblivion
: I am Oblivion. I know all. - Oblivion to Adam Strange. History Origin The entity that became known as Oblivion was originally a concept that developed in the mind of a young Kyle Rayner of Earth who imagined a powerful supervillain that was the distillation of his fears, doubts and darker impulses. When he became the last member of the Green Lantern Corps, he unknowingly began to tap into his power ring. After the murder of Alexandra DeWitt, Kyle began to subconscious fears and doubts led to the birth of a cosmic entity from his childhood called Oblivion. Once formed without its creator's knowledge, the entity began a slow process of attempting to find Kyle Rayner in order to merge with him. Dark Dreams : Tell them Strange. Tell the Earthlings that Oblivion is coming for them next. - Oblivion to Adam Strange. The cosmic entity attacked the world of Rann's where its influence led to a lapse of madness amongst its populace. Its sole defender Adam Strange attempted to protect the world but was later unwillingly transported to Earth where he informed Firestorm and the Atom as well as the Justice League of the approach of Oblivion. After debriefing them of his encounter with the cosmic being, Kyle Rayner became shocked to learn that it matched the description of a supervillain that he created when he was a child. Later, the Justice League attacked Oblivion but were overpowered by the creature who created cosmic events such as black holes and dwarf stars. Defeated, Kyle Rayner retreated in order to gather other heroes to combat this menace. Circle of Fire Returning to Earth, Kyle Rayner recruited Power Girl, the Atom, Firestorm along with Adam Strange to help him combat Oblivion. In addition, there were a group of five additional heroes who claimed to be descendants of the Green Lanterns from various points in the time frame and were known as the Circle of Fire. These included an alternate version of Rayner's deceased girlfriend Alexandra DeWitt who had a power ring, two juvenile counsins called Hunter Rayner and Forest Rayner, a descendant of Wally West and Kyle known as the Green Lightning, a reprogrammed Manhunter known as G.L.7177.6 and a Green Lantern from the Middle Ages known as the Emerald Knight. Leading this group, Kyle split them up in order to handle the various crises that were created by Oblivion and also find a way to defeat him. Oblivion later struck and killed Forest Rayner and Kyle charged at the supervillain only to be drawn into his own mind. It was there he came to the conclusion that all the members of the Circle of Fire were in fact aspects of Kyle's own persona given form by the power ring. Realizing this, the various members of the Circle re-entered Kyle's mind and enabled him to access powers greater than he possessed before. With renewed power, the Green Lantern attempted to attack Oblivion but the cosmic being also revealed the fact that it was the manifestation of Kyle's darker impulses and that unless Rayner allowed it to take over his mind than it would destroy everything he loved - starting with New York city. Seeing his options, Rayner told Oblivion that he would commit suicide which would destroy his darker self but the cosmic entity stated that by doing so, the Justice League of America would be lost forever. Reluctantly, he allowed Oblivion to enter his mind in order to start the merger process, however, once inside the positive nature of Kyle Rayner which was reinforced by the merged members of the Circle of Fire along with his childhood home managed to overwhelm the negativity of Oblivion thus defeating it. With its power falling, the Justice League were restored to normal but before it dissipated, the creature vowed to Kyle Rayner that it would return whenever he succumbed to fear and rage again. Aftermath Though Oblivion was defeated, the great power of the entity departed and merged with the left over remnant of Parallax's which was used to re-ignite the sun after the Sun-Eater consumed it. Unknown to Rayner, he was subtletly tapping into this great wellspring of cosmic energy to the point that he no longer required to charge his Power Ring from a Green Lantern Power Battery. Furthermore, he was able to create much larger Lantern Energy Constructs that were incredibly alive as a strong portal of power was being formed by the combined energies of Oblivion along with Parallax. When Grayven activated an Apokoliptan Neutron bomb with a 100 Megaton range on Earth, Kyle quickly took the warhead into space where it detonated and Rayner absorbed the energy. Once that was done, he was empowered with unimaginable energies where he began to be dissassociated with normal existence and began seeing visions of both Oblivion as well as Hal Jordan as Parallax. This energy was sensed by Alexander Nero as well with him and Rayner battling to obtain the great power which would effectively turn one of them into a god-like being. Ultimately, Kyle succeeded in defeating Nero and absorbed the energy where he claimed that he was neither Green Lantern, nor Oblivion or Parallax - he was now Ion. In the aftermath of The Blackest Night, a Sinestro Corpsmen attempted to pick a fight with Kyle Rayner who did not back down. Rayner told his foe that he had fought Sinestro, the Parallax Entity, Mongul and Oblivion who were his many adversaries that he had beaten in the past. Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Events' : Oblivion possessed great power allowing him to manipulate the fabric of space and create devastating cosmic events such as black holes which were capable of being unleashed against his foes. He was also able to form stellar phenomena such as create red stars which he used to deprive Superman of his Kryptonian enhanced abilities. *'Insanity' : the sheer presence of Oblivion allowed him to create fear amongst the population of worlds driving them crazed and ultimately making them insane in the process. *'Empowerment' : he was capable of growing in size and power by those felt fear and anger allowing Oblivion to grow to massive proportions. *'Wraiths' : as a child, Kyle Rayner dreamt of Oblivion imprisoning the souls of alien conquerors defeated by his hands and turning them into Killer Wraiths; servants that did his bidding and destroyed any of his foes. Equipment *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Though it has been called an "Entity", it is unknown and unconfirmed whether or not it is an emotional entity. See Also *Oblivion/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/oblivion/29-11311/ Category:Villains